Ignorance is Bliss
by The Lady Massacre
Summary: With ignorance, you can run jump and laugh, and you wouldn't care of what people would think of you. With knowledge, you would hold back. You wouldn't be yourself, and you wouldn't be happy.


Ignorance is Bliss

ItaSaku

By: Lady Massacre

Enjoy :)

-

Perhaps... Perhaps knowledge... wasn't power. Yes, people often say it is, after all, the more knowledge you have, the more power you hold over people who are ignorant. But ignorance, ignorance is bliss. With ignorance, you have no worries, no burdens. Nothing to hold you back. With ignorance, you can run jump and laugh, and you wouldn't care of what people would think of you. With knowledge, you would hold back. You wouldn't be yourself, and you wouldn't be happy.

Yes, Sakura decided, ignorance was truly bliss.

-

She wished she was ignorant. She wished she knew nothing of Uchiha Itachi, or of Konoha. She wished that she had no knowledge of the world, and that she could run away from it all.

But she knew, and nothing could change that. You could not take away knowledge, it was just a fact of life.

-

Sakura wished for a lot of things. She wished she was never born. She wished Naruto was not dead. She wished Akatsuki held no reign. She wished Konoha was never destroyed, and that her shishou never died. She wished she was not the Akatsuki's 'personal' servant. She wished for a lot of things, yes. She often felt sorry for herself.

But then, his image flashed through her head, and she wished for only one thing. She wished he was not dead, and he never had to suffer.

-

He was a true brother. He cared for Sasuke. He loved Sasuke, and would do anything for him. Sasuke knows this now. He knows. He knew before, when he had gone to destroy Konoha with Pein and Team Hebi. He knew the sacrifices his brother had made for him and his village. He ignored it. He destroyed Konoha. It mad her mad. She wished she could pummel him. She would not kill him, _he _would not like that. Even though she did not know him personally, she would still honor him, and his memory.

-

It just wasn't fair. Images of him smiling, and laughing, although fake, they seemed so real, flashed through her mind. He was tormenting her. He wanted her to let go, to forgive Sasuke, but she couldn't She couldn't let go of him. Of his memory.

He suffered for his clan as well, even if he did kill them. Some where, in the back of her mind told her that the clan was cursed. That curse required for the one who sacrificed everything, his love would have to sacrifice everything for him.

This made her laugh, and those around her thought she was going insane. Well, she was. Did she love Itachi? Would she do anything for him? Yes. Why? Because he deserved it. Even so, Sakura knew she couldn't let go quite yet.

-

She wished she was ignorant of the going ons around her. She wished she was ignorant of the hands touching her suggestively, and water boy wasn't grinning at her. She wished she was ignorant of the fact that she needed to let go, and forgive. She wished she was ignorant of the fact that she needed to sacrifice the revenge she was planning, and to _just let go._

-

She wondered how a man she had met only once in her lifetime could affect her so much. She had met him during a festival in Grass. She hadn't tried to kill him, no, she had been enjoying herself far too much for that. She had decided to ignore him. And that was when they held a conversation that would change her perspective on everything.

-

_'Ne, Itachi-san, do you regret?' she had asked. _

_He had sipped on his tea nonchalantly, but had shaken his head._

_'There is nothing to regret, Sakura-san. If you regret, surely, everything you once knew would crumble down and fall.'_

_'Sou ka. If you died, who would it be for?' she asked._

_He didn't even hesitate. 'My brother.' Sakura nodded._

_'What of you, Sakura-san?'_

_'It's easy to say for a friend of mine. But, I would much rather die for a stranger, who deserves to live longer than I do.' _

_He said nothing, and sipped on his tea._

_-_

She never died for him though. He deserved to live much longer than she did. She has always been selfish, wanting everything with little sacrifice. He wanted only to die by his brother's hand, and sacrificed everything for it. He deserved to live much longer than she did.

-

Staring at Sasuke never helped her sanity. She would go insane, thinking how on earth could he destroy something his brother fought to protect. Did he not love his brother? No, she knew he did. He was avenging his brother by destroying Konoha.

Some how, if Sakura was in his position, she wondered if she would do the same.

-

She had to let go. Let him and his clan be at peace, oh how much he deserved it. To rest peacefully, and ease his weary soul, how he had earned it! His face flashed through her mind relentlessly, his words, his voice, smooth as silk, echoing through her head. Begging, pleading, to _let go. Let me be. Let me rest. Please, Sakura. _Tears fought him. No. She was too angry. Why did it have to be him? Why did he have to suffer? She wished she had that knowledge.

-

How did she even find out? It wasn't easy, She had searched for something in his files, anything, when she was a year younger. She wanted to know who he was, and for the life of her, she could not remember why. After reading for hours, she wanted to kill Sasuke,

Right now, she wished she was ignorant of that knowledge.

-

It was slowly eating away at her. The anger. The hurt, and the pain. Why? Why do this to him? Was there a crime? Something in his past life he had committed, to earn such a terrible punishment? If there was, she wished she had the power to turn back time, and bear the burden for him.

-

She wished she was ignorant of the terminal disease he had. She could imagine him happy, and living a full life, if she had somehow taken the burden from him. Not suffering from a disease. But, she supposed, dying by Sasuke's hand was not as bad as dying from an illness.

She wished she could ignore the disease eating away at her, and that she could die for some one else too.

-

She had to. She could not ignore it. She knew it. She had that knowledge, and it was tormenting her. She had to let go. She had to forgive. She had to make peace. She wished she could change things, but wishing did nothing, and it was time for her to let go. She had to sacrifice her anger, her hate, because hating Sasuke was what she lived for.

With her final breath, young Sakura gave in, and forgave Sasuke. It was the least she could do.

-

_'Ne, Itachi-san?'_

_'Yes, Sakura-san?'_

_'Are you happy? Can you sleep peacefully now?'_

_'Yes. Thank you, Sakura-san.'_

_-_

Inspired by Akumakami-Jada's 'The burden of Knowledge'. Also, this is going to replace 'existence' it's basically a much shorter version. I hope you enjoyed.

Updates on stories:

I have deleted existence. I might put it up again later, however, I am not sure. I lost my original plot and my muse for it.

I am going to delete Leap of Faith, I have just lost interest in it.

As for Forbidden, expect a chapter up soon :)


End file.
